Por Amor
by Krika Haruno
Summary: Ela, a garota mais popular da escola,ele o garoto mais detestável que fazia questão do ódio dos outros, o destino fez com que seus caminhos se cruzassem. Por ela, ele mudou... Presente para Tenshi-chan


**Presente de aniversario para Tenshi-chan. Feliz Aniversario!**

**Por Amor**

**Fenrir pertence a Kurumada **

**Resumo:** _Ela, a garota mais popular da escola, conhecida por sua bondade, ele o garoto mais detestável que fazia questão do ódio dos outros, o destino fez com que seus caminhos se cruzassem. Por ela, ele mudou.._

_**Clip da fic: /watch?vLnqiJNaYu84**_

X.X.X.X.X.X.

**S****he's all I ever had – Rick Martin**

**Ela é tudo que já tive**

**Here I am**

**Broken wings**

**Quiet thoughts**

**Unspoken dreams**

**Here I am**

**Alone again**

**And I need her now**

**To hold my hand**

_Ela é tudo que já tive_

_Aqui estou_

_De asas quebradas_

_Pensamentos silenciados_

_Sonhos não revelados_

_Aqui estou_

_Sozinho novamente_

_E eu preciso dela agora_

_Para segurar minha mão_

Mais um ano escolar iniciava para a turma da oitava série. O ano era de muita expectativa, pois estariam formando o primeiro grau.

A porta da escola estava agitada, diversos estudantes estavam reunidos, conversando sobre as férias e tudo que fizeram nela. No meio de uma turma de garotas, uma se destacava: era cumprimentada e abraçada por todos mostrando o quanto era querida. Gabrielle, ou Gabe, era o tipo de pessoa que encantava a todos. Tinha o jeito carinhoso e sempre estava com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

- Gabe! – gritou uma jovem que assim que a viu lhe deu um forte abraço. – que saudades!

- Também senti Clara. – disse a garota de longos cabelos pretos negros e olhos num profundo violeta.

Não muito longe dali um garoto a observava. A detestava. Sempre com um sorriso no rosto, querida e paparica por todos, até com ele ela era educada, logo com ele. Torceu o nariz ao vê-la sendo abraçada.

- "Menina chata." – pensou depositando todo olhar alaranjado nela.

- Pensei que tivesse sido expulso da escola. – um garoto com sorriso debochado parou ao lado.

- Tinha, mas minha mãe rogou a diretora que me aceitasse. – olhou o garoto. – esse ano vou transformar essa escola num inferno.

- Vai nada. – disse outra voz. – é um idiota metido a valentão.

O dono dos olhos laranja nem esperou o termino da frase, virou de uma vez e com um de direita acertou o atrevido que mal foi ao chão revidou o ataque. Logo a briga se intensificou com outros alunos parando ao redor.

- Vamos entrar Gabe. – Clara a puxava porem ao escutar os gritos parou. – o que está acontecendo?

- Sei lá. – respondeu tentando ver.

Logo a inspetora, alguns professores e a diretora estavam na porta e com dificuldades separam os dois.

- Para a diretoria, os dois! – gritou enérgica.

- Foi ele que começou senhora Carolina. – disse o rapaz que incitara a briga.

- É melhor calar a boca. – os olhos alaranjados o fitavam sinistros.

- Cala a boca você Fenrir. – disse a diretora. – só o aceitei aqui porque sua mãe implorou e logo no primeiro dia já provoca uma briga.

- Não fui eu. – a olhou nos olhos.

Carolina recuou um passo, o olhar dele era destemido.

- Os dois para a diretoria. – limitou a dizer.

O outro garoto saiu com um sorriso nos lábios. Fenrir o olhava com ódio e ficou ainda mais quando sentiu o gosto de sangue na boca. Ele havia provocado um pequeno corte no lábio inferior.

- "Maldito."

- Tome.

O garoto olhou surpreso. Gabe estava parada a sua frente estendendo-lhe um lenço branco. Ela o fitava de forma serena.

Jamais pensou que a veria tão de perto. Os cabelos desciam harmoniosos, os olhos brilhavam, a boca rubra coberta por gloss. Gabe tentava não desviar o olhar, vê-lo tão perto mexia com ela. Os cabelos azuis claros que desciam revoltos até a cintura, o olhar penetrante e a íris que brilhavam num intenso laranja.

- Eu não preciso disso. – disse ríspido virando o rosto.

Ela continuou com o lenço estendido.

Fenrir começou a ficar incomodado, por que ela ainda estava ali? Por que se sentia melhor quando ela estava perto dele? Por que a presença dela, mesmo não sendo amigos o incomodava ao mesmo tempo o fascinava?

- Não vou devolver. – pegou o lenço. – adeus. – saiu sem dizer nada.

- Que menino grosso. – Clara aproximou. – nem para agradecer.

Gabe não disse nada, apenas o olhava sorrindo.

**She's all, she's all I ever had**

**She's the air I breathe**

**She's all, she's all I ever had**

_Ela é tudo, ela é tudo que já tive_

_Ela é o ar que eu respiro_

_Ela é tudo, ela é tudo que já tive_

Por sorte ou não, Fenrir e Gabrielle ficaram na mesma sala, mas isso não significou que um possível laço de amizade surgiria. Os dois eram opostos: ela atenciosa com todos e ele sempre com uma palavra áspera na ponta da língua e nem a garota escapava disso. Vez o outra ele lhe tratava a grosserias.

Mas a verdade por trás disso, era que desde que entrara naquele colégio há três anos, ela sempre esteve em seus pensamentos. Quando a viu pela primeira vez sentiu seu coração falhar, contudo Gabrielle não era para ele, alias ninguém era para ele. Era arrogante, mal criado, considerado um delinqüente e o pior que fazia jus ao seu comportamento. Sabia que agia mal, mas não fazia questão de mudar. O mundo sempre o tratara assim, não tinha porque tratar os outros bem, muito menos ela.

Com Gabe não era muito diferente. Quando o conheceu sentiu a respiração falhar, as pernas bambearem e o coração disparar. Tentou aproximar, mas ele só lhe tratava a patadas. No principio ficava magoada, mas depois foi percebendo que era o jeito dele de se defender do mundo. Sabia que sua historia de vida não era um mar de rosas e isso influenciava suas atitudes. Conquistaria a amizade dele levasse o tempo que fosse.

E com isso os meses foram passando, o comportamento dele piorou e por pouco não foi expulso da instituição. Gabe tentava aproximar, mas era sempre repelida. Até que...

... fazia quinze dias que Fenrir não ia a aula, na escola todos comemoravam a ausência dele, com exceção de uma. Não prestava atenção nas aulas, parou de conversar nos intervalos e vivia pelos cantos. Estava muito preocupada com ele, temendo que algo grave tivesse acontecido. Ficou tão deprimida que durante esse tempo acordou com febre que a impossibilitou de sair por dois dias. Quando se recuperou decidiu saber do paradeiro dele. Tinha mais ou menos a noção de onde ele morava e foi ate lá.

Realmente a vida de Fenrir não era fácil, a começar pelo local onde morava: um bairro simples. Foi caminhando até parar numa residência. O coração saltava pela boca tamanha ansiedade em vê-lo. Deu um passo, mas parou no portão. E se ele não estivesse? E se a tratasse mal?

- "Preciso vê-lo." – pensou resoluta.

Tocou a campainha, segundos depois uma senhora abriu a porta. Sua expressão era melancólica.

- Boa tarde. – cumprimentou a garota.

- Boa tarde filha. O que deseja?

- Fenrir... – murmurou rubra. – quero dizer ele está?

- É amiga dele?

- Ele não me considera. – abaixou o rosto.

- Entendo. Meu neto tem um gênio difícil, tão difícil que está desaparecido.

- O que?! – Gabe sentiu o chão abrir.

- Há quinze dias ele sumiu. Ninguém sabe dele. A policia está atrás, mas ate agora nada. – disse abatida. – estamos muito preocupados. A mãe dele não para de chorar.

- Mas... mas por que... ele fugiu?

- Problemas. Os pais dele estão se separando e ele não aceita. Mas por favor, entre. – sorriu. – quase não recebemos amiguinhos dele.

Ela entrou. Tudo era muito simples, mas acolhedor. Conheceu a mãe dele. Estava desesperada e não parava de chorar. Gabe sempre tão prestativa passava-lhe palavras de incentivo apesar de por dentro está acabada. Tinha medo, muito medo de perdê-lo. A avó e a mãe a fitavam admiradas, como uma pessoa tão jovem poderia ser tão madura?

A garota passou a tarde toda com elas, havia descoberto mais sobre a vida dele e até visto fotos de quando era bebê.

Antes do sol se pôr foi embora, tinha que voltar para casa, sua mãe poderia está preocupada e ainda não estava recuperada totalmente do estado febril. Andava lentamente, pensando no possível paradeiro de seu Fenrir. De súbito lembrou de um lugar que a mãe comentara. Era seu lugar preferido na infância. Sentiu que ele estaria lá e foi atrás.

O parque Vaca Brava não ficava muito distante e pelas orientações da mãe foi exatamente onde ele estava.

Parou estática, o rosto estava vermelho pela corrida e pelo estado febril, mas em seu intimo feliz. Fenrir estava sentado na grama de frente para o magnífico lago que refletia os raios avermelhados do sol. Uma brisa suave soprava as folhas das arvores próximas. Aquele lugar no meio da cidade agitada era o refugio perfeito para quem queria paz. E tudo que ele queria era paz. Estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos que nem a viu. A garota aos poucos foi aproximando ate que ele a percebeu. Encararam-se por um tempo..

- O que está fazendo aqui? – disse ríspido. – como me encontrou?

- Por que fugiu? – indagou ignorando o olhar assassino que ele dirigia a ela.

- Não é da sua conta, miss simpatia. – sorriu debochado. - volte para seu mundinho.

- Fenrir...

- Já disse para ir embora! – gritou levantando. – eu não preciso de você, não preciso de seus conselhos, não preciso de seus sorrisos, não suporto você!

Gabrielle em silencio aproximava dele, a cada passo Fenrir recuava.

- Afaste-se de mim! Fique longe de mim! – temia a aproximação dela. – Gabrielle fique longe de mim!

Ela parou. Estava surpresa, ele nunca dissera seu nome, só a chamava de "miss simpatia". Ele notou a surpresa dela. Será que estava brava por ele ter pronunciado seu nome?

- Vá embora! – gritou tentando espantá-la. – suma daqui! – recuou.

Voltou a caminhar na direção dele.

- Suma daqui... – murmurou, porem era tarde.

A garota aproximou envolvendo-o num abraço caloroso, Fenrir ainda tentou relutar, mas foi vencido pelo calor dela...

**It's the way she makes me feel**

**It's the only thing that's real**

**It's the way she understands**

**She's my lover, she's my friend**

**And when I look into her eyes**

**It's the way I feel inside**

**Like the man I want to be**

**She's all I ever need**

_É como ela me faz sentir_

_É a única coisa verdadeira_

_É o jeito que ela me compreende_

_Ela é minha amante, minha amiga_

_E quando olho nos olhos dela_

_É como me sinto por dentro_

_Como o homem que quero ser_

_Ela é tudo que sempre vou precisar_

- Gabrielle... – derramou uma lagrima para em seguida começar um choro compulsivo.

Por quanto ficaram abraçados? Não sabiam responder. Tudo que importava era aquele momento. Depois de mais calmo, sentaram na grama. O garoto ainda derramava algumas lagrimas prontamente enxugada por ela.

- Passou os dias aqui?

- Na casa de um amigo. Vim para cá, pois queria ter paz.

- O que aconteceu? – indagou doce.

- Meus pais estão se separando. – disse com a voz embarcada, abaixando o olhar. – eles só brigam, é ameaças e mais ameaças. Minha avó entrou no meio, mas sobrou até para ela. Está certo que minha vida antes não era das melhores, passamos dificuldades, mas eu não queria que eles se separassem. Por que para mim tudo tem que ser difícil? – a olhou.

- Para todo mundo é difícil Fenrir... – acariciava o rosto dele. - cabe a nós levarmos da melhor forma possível. Revolta não vai levá-lo a nada.

- Você fala como se me conhecesse.

- Te conheço desde o primeiro dia que chegou a escola. – sorriu. - eu te entendo.

- Por que está sendo gentil comigo? Sempre a tratei mal.

- Porque sei que no fundo você não é assim. É uma pessoa boa.

- Não sou um exemplo de virtudes. – virou o rosto.

- Por que as esconde do mundo. – tocou o rosto dele.

Ele fitou aqueles olhos violetas que o fitavam com tanto carinho. Notou que ela estava levemente ruborizada e ao tocar seu rosto sentiu-o quente.

- Esta quente.

- Estive doente, mas não é nada.

- Foi ao medico?

- Não se preocupe comigo.

Olharam-se.

- Queria te dizer uma coisa. – abaixou o rosto não tendo coragem de encará-la.

- Sim?

- Quando dizia que detestava você era mentira. – ficou vermelho. – ao contrario, eu... eu... sempre gostei de você, mas tinha medo de me aproximar. Sempre foi cercada de pessoas legais e eu não passava de um baderneiro.

Ela o calou com um beijo. A principio Fenrir ficou surpreso, mas depois deixou se levar pelo sentimento que sentia. Passou o braço em torno da cintura fina, trazendo-a mais para si. Timidamente tocou os lábios dela, eram quentes e macios. O beijo foi ganhando ardência, volúpia. Aos poucos ele a deitava na grama intensificando os toques.

- Não sou o tipo de príncipe encantado que as garotas querem. – murmurou no ouvido dela. – meu gênio é difícil, mas... – hesitava em falar.

- Mas...

- Fique comigo.

Ela sorriu.

**She's all, she's all I ever had**

**In a world so cold, so empty**

**She's all, she's all I ever had**

_Ela é tudo, ela é tudo que já tive_

_Num mundo tão frio, tão vazio_

_Ela é tudo, ela é tudo que já tive_

Na manha seguinte o assunto em pauta era o novo casal da escola. Fenrir e Gabrielle não eram em nada parecidos, sendo considerados "o anjo e o demônio", mas os dois não se importavam, apenas queriam ser um casal de adolescente normal. Gabrielle estava mais radiante o que era refletido em seu rosto. Ate Fenrir havia melhorado o comportamento.

O mar de rosas seguiu por um mês. Logo as brigas entre eles, por parte dele, se tornaram intensas, ninguém podia chegar perto dela sem receber ao menos um olhar mortal. O comportamento dele voltara o que era e passava o tempo mais suspenso do que em aula. Para piorar as brigas dentro de casa intensificaram o que refletia em seu humor e descarregava-o nela. Gabe tentava levar, pois sabia do gênio de Fenrir, mas não estava mais agüentando. Passava horas chorando, emagreceu, as notas antes boas agora caiam a cada prova.

Num sábado de manha, os dois iam para a escola. O professor havia dado uma oportunidade a ele para melhorar a nota aplicando um novo teste. O casal seguia em silencio. No dia anterior haviam brigado feio e em casa os pais deles estavam em guerra. Tentando aliviar os problemas dele Gabe decidira acompanha-lo.

- Estamos atrasados.

- Já estamos no quarteirão. – disse ríspido.

- Fenrir...

- O que é?

- Segunda é o nosso aniversario de namoro. Vamos fazer seis meses.

- E?

- Eu comprei algo para você. – abriu a bolsa para tirar algo.

- É na segunda. – disse sem olha-la – e essas comemorações são besteiras. – já estavam na porta da escola.

- Eu sei que não gosta, mas...

- Chegamos. – cortou-a. – vamos. – caminharam.

- Depois te entrego então. – disse baixo segurando o presente firmemente na mão. – te desejo sorte.

Ele parou de andar. O jeito dela o incomodava, ainda mais quando dizia palavras de incentivo.

- Não precisa me desejar sorte.

- Fenrir...?

- Alias já estou farto disso. – virou para ela. – estou farto de seu otimismo, desse seu achar que o mundo é maravilhoso. Estou farto de você.

Gabe o olhou estática.

- Já cansei desse nosso namoro. Está tudo acabado. Some da minha frente, some da minha vida.

Ela tentava segurar as lagrimas, o que havia dado nele para dizer aquelas palavras?

- Eu te fiz alguma coisa... ?

- Sim. Nasceu. Quer saber de uma coisa? Namorei com você apenas para melhorar a minha imagem na escola, funcionou, mas agora cansei. Você é muito sem graça. Desapareça. – deu as costas.

Ela não conseguia formular frase alguma. Sabia que nos últimos meses, mais brigavam do que tudo, contudo jamais pensou que ele falaria daquele jeito. Ele dizia amá-la...

- Fenrir... – murmurou com duas lagrimas descendo pelo rosto.

- Não ouviu. – virou para ela. – desapareça. Morre. Ta aí, quero que você morra, aí não preciso olhar para sua cara. – deu as costas.

A garota deu uns passos para trás e por fim saiu correndo.

Fenrir fitou o chão.

- "Como sou idiota." – pensou. – Gabe...

**So much time**

**So much pain (but)**

**There's one thing**

**That still remains (It's the)**

**The way she cared**

**The love we shared**

**And through it all**

**She's always been there**

_Tanto tempo_

_Tanta dor (mas)_

_Há uma coisa_

_Que ainda restou (é o)_

_O jeito que ela cuidou_

_Do amor que dividimos_

_E durante esse tempo_

_Ela sempre esteve ali_

Fez menção de virar, porem ouviu um forte barulho de freios e gritos. Sentiu um frio percorrer a espinha, seu coração parou de bater e um pânico apoderou-se dele. Virou lentamente e a passos ainda mais lentos foi para a entrada da escola. Viu varias pessoas circundarem alguma coisa e algumas ao celular. Pedia licença para passar, mas tinha medo. Medo do que poderia encontrar. "_Ta aí, quero que você morra, aí não preciso olhar para sua cara_." Essas palavras não saiam da sua mente. Faltava apenas uma pessoa. Com a respiração suspensa pediu passagem...

O chão se abriu, uma forte dor apoderou-se de seu corpo. Gabrielle estava caída com diversos ferimentos. O motorista que a atropelara estava desesperado e gritava que não tinha culpa, quando percebeu a garota estava diante de si.

Fenrir caminhou ate ela com os olhos vidrados, ajoelhou e fez menção de toca-la, porem alguém gritou: _"Não toque nela."_ Apenas lançou um olhar envenenado.

- Gabrielle. – a chamou. – Gabrielle, acorde.

Nada, apenas o barulho de buzinas, das pessoas falando_ "como ela era nova", "não viu o carro", "que tragédia"._

- Gabe. – os olhos estavam marejados. – Gabe acorde.

Nada.

"_Ta aí, quero que você morra, aí não preciso olhar para sua cara_." Ecoou novamente, parecendo uma lança que transpassava seu corpo. Notou que a mão dela estava fechada, abriu lentamente vendo que ela segurava uma corrente de prata. Havia um pingente em formato de lobo com os dizeres atrás: _"Te amo eternamente."_ Lobos... ela sabia que ele tinha adoração por esse animal.

- Gabrielle acorde! – gritou. – isso não funciona comigo! Não vai me fazer voltar para você! Ande acorde! – gritou num misto de revolta e dor. – Gabe...

Abaixou o rosto ate o chão derramando grossas lagrimas. O barulho da sirene ao longe tornava-se mais perto. Rapidamente a levaram para o hospital, Fenrir foi junto. Entrou as pressas no bloco cirúrgico, pois precisava ser operada urgente. Logo os pais dela chegaram caindo no desespero ao saber o que ocorrera com ela. A mãe ao vê-lo sentado despejou palavras impetuosas dizendo ele ser o culpado da filha está nesse estado.

"_Eu te odeio"_ foi a ultima frase ouvida dela. Dez horas depois a cirurgia tinha acabado, ela estava fora de perigo, mas...

- Coma?! – exclamou a mãe.

- Sim. Coma profundo. Pode acordar amanha ou daqui a anos. Eu sinto muito.

- Tem que traze-la de volta! – gritou o garoto fazendo-se presente.

- Eu sinto muito.

- Suma daqui! – gritou o pai. – foi você que deixou minha filha assim. Suma daqui!

Fenrir o olhou com ódio, saiu correndo jogando tudo ao chão.

Chegou em casa trancando-se em seu quarto. Provocou a maior quebradeira antes de cair na cama.

- "Gabe...Gabe... me perdoe..."

Sentia remorso, frustração, magoa, ódio de si mesmo. Se ela estava naquela situação ele era o culpado.

- Estúpido... – chorou. – estúpido... fraco...

**She's all, she's all I ever had**

**In a world so cold, so empty**

**She's all, she's all I ever had**

_Ela é tudo, ela é tudo que já tive_

_Num mundo tão frio, tão vazio_

_Ela é tudo, ela é tudo que já tive_

Fenrir sempre fora apaixonado por Gabrielle, mas tinha medo do que sentia e com o inicio do namoro isso se tornou mais evidente. Descobriu que a amava mais que tudo, mas tinha medo de não ser correspondido da mesma maneira, de fazer sofrer a única pessoa que enxergava algo de bom nele. Medo. Dizia odiar seu jeito alegre, contudo era a única que lhe dizia palavras de incentivo. Admirava-a por sua coragem e determinação. Via nela o mundo que sempre desejara para si. E agora? Havia acabado com a vida dela. Dissera palavras ásperas, a um ser que só queria seu bem. Sou um demônio pensava. Agora era tarde, se um dia teria uma vida feliz, tudo acabara naquele acidente, descobrira que a amava, mas era tarde...

O desespero tomou conta dele. Tentou ir ao hospital vê-la, mas fora impedido sua visita, os pais não permitiram. Os dias foram passando, já não ia mais a escola, passava horas no parque, em casa mal comia, estava definhando. Queria morrer.

Numa noite sonhou com ela. Estava tão linda num vestido floral e sorria. No sonho ela pedia para não desistir, que sempre o amaria e que voltaria para os braços dele.

Acordou assustado. Olhou para a corrente que trazia no pescoço. _"Te amo eternamente."_ Deu um sorriso.

Sentindo revigorado e cheio de fé, acordou na manha seguinte disposto a mudar. Queria ser um novo homem quando ela acordasse. Voltou para a escola, passando a estudar com afinco. Seu comportamento mudou, passando a detestar brigas e tratar os outros com cordialidade. Em casa tentava aplacar as brigas entre os pais, deixando-os surpresos. Todos os dias ia ao hospital, mas sua visita ainda estava proibida, mesmo assim pedia a enfermeira que entregasse uma rosa branca a ela.

Tempos depois, o pai no quarto da filha indagou a medica a respeito da rosa. Todas as vezes que ia lá via que não era a mesma flor. A medica explicou que se tratava de um garoto que deixava todos os dias na recepção uma rosa para ela. Indagou sobre o nome do rapaz... ficou surpreso ao ver de quem se tratava. O pai dela procurou por informações a respeito de Fenrir e admirado pela mudança deixou que ele a visse.

Em meses era a primeira vez que a via, continuava linda como sempre.

E assim passou-se sete anos...

Fenrir havia se formado em engenharia trabalhando numa grande empresa, nas horas vagas ajudava uma instituição que prestava auxilio a jovens que eram assim como ele, necessitados de cuidado. Na sua casa, a paz havia voltado. Diante da mudança do filho os pais reconciliaram sendo abençoados com a chegada de uma garotinha.

Todos os dias ia ao hospital visita-la. Alguns julgavam-o louco por ainda manter esperanças de que ela voltaria. Ele sempre respondia: - _"Vou esperar o tempo que for preciso, tenho certeza que ela vai voltar para mim."_

Numa manha de verão foi visitá-la.

**It's the way she makes me feel**

**It's the only thing that's real**

**It's the way she understands**

**She's my lover, she's my friend**

**And when I look into her eyes**

**It's the way I feel inside**

**Like the man I want to be**

**She's all I ever need**

_É como ela me faz sentir_

_É a única coisa verdadeira_

_É o jeito que ela me compreende_

_Ela é minha amante, minha amiga_

_E quando olho nos olhos dela_

_É como me sinto por dentro_

_Como o homem que quero ser_

_Ela é tudo que sempre vou precisar_

- Bom dia Miss simpatia. – disse beijando-lhe a face. – vim mais cedo, pois tenho muito trabalho lá no centro de ajuda. – sentou na cadeira ao lado da cama. Mesmo sem poder ouvi-lo Fenrir conversava com ela, contava sobre suas conquistas, sobre seus anseios. – tem um garoto que me lembra muito certo baderneiro. – sorriu. – quero ajudá-lo. Não quero que passe pelas coisas que passei. Em casa está tudo bem. Trouxe um buquê. – fitou as flores na jarra. – rosas brancas como você gosta.

Ficou em silencio, fitando-a. Havia sete anos que não apresentava melhora alguma.

- Gabrielle... – pegou na mão dela. – Gabe... – os olhos encheram de água. – me perdoe, se esta assim a culpa é minha. – enterrou a cabeça na colcha branca. - Não queria ter dito aquilo, eu tinha medo. Medo desse amor que sinto por você... por favor... volte para mim... volte...eu preciso de você ao meu lado... – as lagrimas tornarem para intensas. – volte...eu te amo...

Sentiu a mão ser apertada. Levantou a cabeça vendo que um par de olhos violetas o fitava.

- Gabrielle...

- Bom dia. – sorriu.

Não conseguia formular frase alguma. Sentia que o coração ia explodir de tanta felicidade.

- Gabe... – novas lagrimas caíram.

- Voltei...

Segurou as mãos dela entre as suas beijando-lhes.

- Como esperei por esse dia...

- Gostei da sua mudança, senhor engenheiro.

Ele a olhou intrigado.

- Nas raras vezes que escutava, meu pai mencionou que havia se formado. Está até ajudando uma instituição.

- Perdoe-me. Fui imaturo e muito duro com você. Aquele dia... aquele dia... fiquei desnorteado e pensei que não agüentaria, mas por você... se sou o que sou hoje devo a você. Você me salvou.

Gabe acariciou o rosto dele. Estava mais maduro, os cabelos mais curtos batendo no ombro, mas os olhos... continuavam brilhantes.

- Sei que não tenho o direito de lhe pedir isso, não depois de tudo que passou por mim, mas me aceite. Nem que seja só por amizade. Aceito com prazer se for só isso que poderá me oferecer, mas não se afaste de mim.

- Fenrir...

- Eu te amo Gabrielle.

- Eu... – parou de falar. Percebeu que ele usava a corrente. – usa a corrente.

- Presente de namoro. – sorriu.

- Fenrir eu...

Notou a hesitação dela. Era evidente que depois de tudo, ela não queria o perto dela, a paixão que ela sentia, devia ter desaparecido com os anos. Nada mais justo ela ter uma nova vida com alguém que a merecia.

- Eu vou indo. Precisa ver seus pais.

- Como?

- Já vou indo.

- Espere. – ela o segurou. – me ajude a sentar.

Apoiou se nele. Os olhares se encontraram.

- Te amo eternamente esqueceu? – disse no ouvido dele.

Fenrir a olhou.

- Ainda...me ama?

- Muito.

Ele a tomou nos braços beijando-lhe.

- Seremos felizes. Felizes meu anjo.

**She's all, she's all I ever had**

**In a world so cold, so empty**

**She's all, she's all I ever had**

_Ela é tudo, ela é tudo que já tive_

_Num mundo tão frio, tão vazio_

_Ela é tudo, ela é tudo que já tive_

--FIM--

**Notas:**

_** Parque Vaca Brava:**__ é um parque que fica na cidade de Goiânia. A homenageada é de lá e nada mais justo que escolher um ponto turístico de sua cidade. Vejam a foto, o lugar é lindo principalmente o lago. Vale a pena conferir._

_O nome Gabrielle também é uma homenagem a Tenshi-chan._

_Tenshi, espero que tenha gostado. Deve ter ficado meio melado, mas sabe como eu sou, adoro dramas (excesso de novelas mexicanas na cabeça). Confesso que foi difícil, nunca escrevi apenas um capitulo, é tantas idéias que fiquei com medo que virasse uma fic! (Reencontro com o passado foi assim, era para ser um oneshot, no entanto já estou no sexto capitulo rrsrs). Espero não ter corrido com os fatos. Aproveitando fiz um vídeo sobre a fic. (agora só faço vídeos rsrs)_

_Pessoas comentem!_

_Tenshi parabéns! Felicidades!_

**Krika Haruno **

**18/06/08**


End file.
